


Love The Bartender

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Fantasy, Size Difference, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: A point-one percenter walks into a bar with energon on his hands and the desire for a certain mini-bot running the bar.





	Love The Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on August 3, 2013 as “Drabble #31 - Swerve/Overlord.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on September 14, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“You know the last time someone tried to test my sense of humor, I blew their head off?” Overlord asked, hands on his hips and smirking down at the red and white mini bot.

Swerve gripped to the wall tightly, cornered by the giant Decepticon. His attempts at talking his way out of the situation seemed to be falling short. “I did not know that, but I can sure believe it, big guy.”

Overlord chuckled deeply through his thick, protruding lips. He was across the room faster than Swerve could flicker his visor, and slammed a giant hand next to Swerve’s helm, denting the wall of the storage room. Swerve had hoped to escape the six-phaser rampaging in the city by hiding in a bar’s back room, but the giant was persistent. Overlord had seen a flash of red and that was enough. He followed Swerve into the depths of the bar, and loomed like the mad man murderer he was.

HIs form overpowered Swerve, trapping him into the wall. It was if the outside world and the screams and cries that were just beyond the room didn’t exist. Swerve’s entire world was now comprised of Overlord.

“Now, now, now. What should I do with this little minibot I’ve got caught in my sights?” Overlord said, tracing a pattern on the front of Swerve’s chest plate. The motion was slow, and it sent a tingle of something inexplainable along Swerve’s body. There was so much power, and control in that form. Megatron’s best. The terror of the Autobots and Wreckers alike. “Crushing you would be too boring.”

“Yeah, and it wouldn’t take any effort at all. Really not worth your time at all!” Swerve laughed, nervously. He shivered with every touch as Overlord continued to paw at him. Just—just touching. “What—what are you doing?”

“I’m bored, you see.” Overlord slipped a few fingers down Swerve’s back and cupped them behind his aft. Overlord split Swerve’s leg with a finger, and teased the metal. Swerve whimpered, and pushed the finger away from the sensitive plating. Overlord grabbed Swerve with both hands, and teased Swerve’s waist. Overlord pressed a thumb over the Autobot Insignia between Swerve’s legs. “I bet you could entertain me.”

“Oh? I know a few jokes, but since I’d like to keep my head I don’t think I should try,” Swerve put his hands onto of Overlord’s and bit his lip. His wheels spun on the back wall as he struggled and tried to get away from the touch. “Did you have something less-deadly in mind? Maybe?”

“Oh, I think I could think of something.” Overlord flicked open Swerve’s interfacing panel, and drew closer. He licked the revealed ports, and Swerve covered his mouth with his hands. _Primus_, Swerve thought. He wasn’t. He couldn’t be. Overlord sucked on the open area and Swerve’s legs shook. “It seems you’re on board, doesn’t it?”

“N-no,” Swerve said, shaking his head. His voice trembled as his body fought his mind. This was _Overlord_. Swerve wouldn’t—oh he was licking the port again. Swerve shouted, “Never! I’d never do those things with a mech who has so much energon on his hands! It’d be wrong!”

“Oh? But this is the best way to unwind after such acts.” Overlord chuckled, sliding his tongue up until he hit Swerve’s neck cables hidden deep behind the armor. He kissed the space and backed up to reveal an open port, a cable already drawn and ready to connect. “You don’t want to experience interface with a _point-one percenter_? It’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before. And I do so love devouring smaller sparks in pleasure.”

Swerve grit his teeth, hating how good those hands felt on his person. How much he wanted those lips kissing his helm again. The heat of the larger body. The big hands, and form that overshadowed him. Surrounded him. Swerve’s resolve was shattering. It was holding worse than his aim.

“Look at you all trembling with want and desperation.” Overlord whispered, lips touching the edge of Swerve’s helm. The words rumbled and vibrated down Swerve’s frame until he moaned. “You want me inside you, just say it.”

But he wasn’t down yet. With courage Swerve wasn’t aware he possessed, he reached up, and drew a finger down the side of Overlord’s cheek. It took two to interface. Swerve wouldn’t be taken down for the count now! He dripped his hand down until it found the hand holding Overlord’s interfacing cable, and he stroked the edge of the connector.

Swerve licked his lips, and put his hand between the cord and the open port Overlord was teasing. He covered his port, blocking Overlord’s access. “Actually, I think it’s _you_ who wants to be inside _me_.”

Overlord growled, husky, deep and wanting. “Move your hand.”

“Say it,” Swerve said, biting the thick lips so tempting and present.

Overlord lifted Swerve from the ground and slammed him higher against the wall. Swerve grabbed Overlord’s arms from the shock of the motion, exposing his port again to the open air. Overlord rubbed the two of their bodies together and they both moaned from the scraping, heat and connection. Overlord, snarling in his frustration, said, “I want to be inside you.”

The six-phaser slammed his interfacing cable into Swerve’s deep port and connected the two of them. The force bent the metal around the area. Overlord’s spark flooded into Swerve’s tiny form, overwhelming and searching and full of need. Need for Swerve and his special brand of Interface.

It was maddening and Swerve could do nothing but give in to the sensation.

Swerve pulled Overlord’s face close to his own and kissed him. He attacked his mouth greedily as their energy merged together, blanketing them both in electrifying pleasure. Swerve spoke between kisses. “Yeah, that’s right. You know you want a taste of this bartend—”

“Swerve, what are you doing?”

“Skids!” Swerve shouted, flailing back and falling off the edge of his bar stool. The storage room and six-phaser disappeared back into his mind, revealing the Lost Light bar he was so proud of. Swerve scrambled up, and looked at the big blue ‘Bot staring down at him. “What are you doing here!? Bar’s closed!”

“Didn’t see you at your hab-suite, and wondered where you ran off to,” Skids said. He had an eyebrow raised and alook on his face that said he heard everything. But instead of commenting on that, he asked innocently: “Were you recharging?”

“Free drinks for the rest of the trip if you never speak of anything you may have heard or saw. Ever.”

“Deal,” Skids said, taking a seat at the bar. He tapped the counter twice. “Starting now.”

“Fine, fine.” Swerve sighed, and rounded the bar to give Skids a drink. A small price to pay to keep the entire ship from finding out about his little fantasy. He dropped a cup before his blue friend. “Drink up.”

Skids took the glass and sipped. He put the glass on the counter carefully, and smirked. “Overlord?”

“Oh shut up!” Swerve shouted, shoving Skid’s laughing face into the counter. “Your arch rival is Misfire!”

“HEY!”


End file.
